gofffandomcom-20200214-history
Ashara Dayne
Ashara Dayne is a noblewoman of House Dayne and a sister of Lord Dustin Dayne, the Lord of Starfall, Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning and Lady Allyria Dayne. She has one daughter, Elaena Dayne, who was born a bastard, of Ashara and Brandon Stark, who died before she was born, but was legitimized as a Dayne. Appearance and Character: Ashara is a beautiful, tall and fair woman, with haunting violet eyes. Her long dark hair tumbles around her shoulders. She is described as many, to be one of the most beautiful woman in the whole of Westeros. According to Ser Barristan Selmy, Daenerys Targaryen's eyes resemble Ashara's eyes. Ashara is very close to her brother, Ser Arthur Dayne, as well as close friends with both Queen Elia Martell and Queen Lyanna Stark. She is the most trusted ally and advisor of Queen Elia Martell and has helped raised the three royal children, alongside her own daughter. She is an extremely smart woman and is well respected by many of the royal court and Dorne, she doesn't trust easily after she felt she was betrayed by Brandon Stark, which has resulted in her keeping her daughter from her Uncles and Cousins in House Stark and keeping the news that Elaena is the daughter of Brandon Stark a secret to a select few. History: Ashara was a lady-in-waiting to Princess Elia Martell, the wife of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. She was present at the tourney at Harrenhal that year, where she danced with a knight of the Kingsguard, Prince Oberyn Martell, and Lord Jon Connington. After Brandon Stark approached her on behalf of his younger brother Eddard, Ashara danced with Eddard as well. According to Allyria Dayne, Ashara's younger sister, Ashara and Eddard Stark fell in love at Harrenhal. Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard was also in love with Ashara, although he never told her so. Barristan recalls that, had he won the tourney, he would have named Ashara his queen of love and beauty. It was during the night when she layed with Brandon Stark, she was very drunk when this happened and it was only in the morning, after she awoke to an empty bed, when she spoke to Prince Elia Martell in the morning that she realised she had lain with Brandon and not Eddard Stark. She went to speak to Brandon the next day and found him in bed with multiple whores that she realised that Brandon only wanted one thing from her. She spoke to Eddard a few times over the rest of their time in Harrenhal and realised she was in without a doubt in love with Eddard. She had planned on telling him the next time she saw him, thinking he was in love with her as well, but the next time she saw him was after the rebellion, she was heavily pregnant with the daughter of his dead brother and Eddard was married to Catelyn Tully, so she kept quiet about her broken heart. Ashara traveled with a contingent of Kingsguard, including her brother, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent and Lyanna Stark and the newly born Jaehaerys Targaryen and her newly born daughter, Elaena Dayne, to travel to King's Landing for the coronation of Rhaegar Targaryen. When they arrived at King's Landing, during the coronation feast, Arthur took Rhaegar to the side and did something he hadn't done in years, requested a favour from his friend. He asked Rhaegar to legitimize Ahsara's daughter Elaena. Rhaegar accepted, but asked if Ashara knew if he was asking and who the father was, but Arthur said it wasn't his truth to tell. By the end of the week, Arthur, Ashara, Rhaegar, Elia and Lyanna all had a meeting to talk about Elaena, they all found out the truth, about Brandon being the father and swore they wouldn't tell anyone, and by the end of the day she was known by Elaena Dayne, much to Arthur's and Ashara's joy. Ashara stayed in King's Landing after the coronation and lived their for a long time, she helped raise, Princess Rhaenys, Prince Aegon and Prince Jaehaerys, alongside her daughter Elaena, the four children became very close during that time, but eventually as the three royal children got older and had more responsibility, Ashara took her daughter back to Starfall, so she could experience what is like in Dorne. Events: Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:House Dayne Category:Lady Category:Dornishmen Category:The Faith of the Seven